


The Return of Ian Doyle

by Janina_Criminalmindsfan_german



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Ian Doyle sucks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina_Criminalmindsfan_german/pseuds/Janina_Criminalmindsfan_german
Summary: This Story is about July Grant the new Agent joining the BAU.She is there because Ian Doyle is still an escapee and is after her and Emily.RAPE/NON-CON ELEMENTS
Kudos: 3





	1. The new Case

It was a cold autumn morning, when Emily woke up in her apartment. When she got up the floor was cold under her bare feet and the apartment felt more lonely than normal.

She got dressed, in her usual blue jeans and black blouse. From her apartment it is a 30-minute drive to the Bureau because of the morning traffic. About 15 minutes into the drive she felt a strange feeling in her gut, like something wasn't how it was supposed to be. Something seemed off but Emily couldn´t pinpoint what exactly.

She discarded the feeling when she got into her work parking lot and continued her way up to the bullpen on the sixth floor. The elevator ride was short and she was the only occupant.

When she walked through the double glass doors she was greeted with her teammates, all had coffee mugs in their hands, standing in a circle talking eagerly with a new face presumably the new agent.

Strauss finally agreed on letting a new agent join the team. Which was great because they need an extra set of hands and brain.

The new agent a young woman maybe mid 20's, brown hair that stopped right above her collarbone, long legs in black jeans, she wore a short-sleeved light grey blouse showing off her toned arms. She looked friendly and talkative. When she saw Emily she took a step forward and introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm SSA July Grant I am joining the BAU. Nice to meet you Agent Prentiss. They others took the liberty to introduce you already." "Emily, please. Nice to meet you too." Emily nodded and shook July’s hand.

When Garcia emerged from her Office and descended to the conference room, everybody just grabbed their coffee mugs and entered the conference room. Where the Team sat in their respected chairs at the round table, all getting their tablets up and running reading the case file.

July just followed all of them and took the empty seat next to Emily. Where she was handed a tablet from Garcia which was ready to use, the casefile already open.

"This Case my little crime fighters is really weird. We have three victims. All female all early 20's. All about 5 feet 9 inches, brown haired and all were athletic. Here are their pictures." Garcia said in her usual squeaky voice, but she as usual didn´t look at the pictures.

July just gulped and everybody turned to looked at her but she didn't look up from her tablet already reading the autopsy report on the first victim.

"So onto the weird part. All the Woman show signs of sexual assault and all of them have been tortured. But they all died from starvation and dehydration.They have been in captivity for over a week before they died."

" They unusual aspect about this case that Garcia is talking about is that none of the victims were reported missing." Hotch interrupted.

"Thanks Bossman, back to the Victims. The Police contacted the Families and they all said that they didn't know that their daughters were missing. They were all kicked out of their homes because of their homosexuality. These poor girls, they just wanted to be accepted but their families didn't do just that. How rude. So that is the weird point. How did the Police know that the first Woman was missing without a report?" Garcia blurted out.

"Well that and the point that we are counting a third victim is why we head out. Wheels up in 10." Hotch said.

They all grabbed their Go Bags and left to board the Jet. Again July trailed behind, unsure of where to go exactly. But she has been taught to always have a goBag ready. In her case an old Navy bagpack and a briefcase.


	2. On the Jet Emily´s POV

I needed to talk to the new agent July she seemed so familiar, I just don't know why.

When we boarded the Jet I saw my chance.

"July, hey you want to sit with me? We can talk, since I am your new partner I want to know about you." I hope she agrees, because partners need to have a trustful relationship so that they can work together perfectly.

"Sure" July agreed and got seated opposite of me. She is looking rather scared, so easy questions first.

"So why did you join the Bureau? " I ask.

" That is a complicated story, let's just say unfinished business."

"Oh okay, next question, if you don't mind. You don't need to answer. How old are you and where did you go to college?"

" I am 22. And I went to Harvard, graduated last year as an Honor Student always been the superior in all my classes." She says.

"What you went to Harvard?" Spencer shrieked loudly.

" Yes why?" She still seems unfazed by everything, it is really hard to read her, she seems to know how to shield herself.

" Because you are just 22. How did you do that? I mean I am a genius, but your intelligence must then exceed mine by far more, which is impossible!" Spencer nearly screamed.

God now everybody is listening and I don't want to lecture Spence and July looks really uncomfortable as far as I can tell, should I interrupt?

"Well you know Spencer" July said calmly, thank God I don't have to discipline Spence.

" I have an IQ of 188, I graduated High School with 15 and went to College for four years. So yes there are people on this planet who know more than you. And to answer follow up questions, yes I could have done every job and earn way more money than I do here but it was always my dream to join the FBI. And yes between High School and College are years missing but I took some personal time off. I hope that answers all of your questions and we can concentrate on the case again." July said monotonously.

Wow that Girl is fierce, she didn't even blink once while giving us all those answers. I like her already, she just proved Boy Genius wrong and also let him know that he is not alone anymore.

" I am positively impressed." I admitted quietly so that only July could hear me.

"Thanks " she said with a shy smile and a little blushed.

" Hello everybody " I heard Garcia over the laptop " We have two problems: First of all the local Police found a new victim and second of all, all of the Hotels are completely booked so only 3 Rooms were available. So you Guys have to share. Sorry Garcia out."

Well that is not what I wanted.

A new victim means he is getting more self-esteem and second now I will have to share a room with my new partner on her first case. Awkward.

As if it wasn't completely horrifying itself for July.

Intruding her private space is not really my thing, but I guess I have to deal with that now.

" Well seems like you are stuck with me, except if one of the guys wants to share with you." July said without a glimpse of uneasiness and a chuckle at the end.

She doesn't mind sharing that really is a good sign.

" Well since you asked " " No Prentiss, July you are sharing." Hotch interrupted Morgan to clarify the situation.

" Hey July, just so you know I would date you." Morgan said with his usual grinned smile.

Does he always have to be the Macho? My warning look didn't go unnoticed by the team except for July she was still reading on her tablet when she answered

" You know Morgan thanks for the offer, but I am not the Husband kind, sorry.".

That took me by surprise did she just said out loud that she was a lesbian or bisexual?

Or was that her normal answer to this question so no one would ask further questions?

" Well Honey I am not searching for a wife you know, just something easy going for after work." Morgan answered, everybody still in their own thoughts about what July meant, but I could tell that everybody was still listening in on their conversation.

" Well Honey" July sarcastically answered " or should I say Chocolate Thunder as our technical analyst likes to call you. To your Information and since you haven't gotten the first hint, I would only date woman, but just to clarify I am happily married to a woman. So sorry Morgan you will never have a chance."

And just like that she turned her head back down to read on her tablet again.

"Ouch, that must have hurt Morgan." Rossi stated chuckling.

After that statement everybody went back to looking through their case files.

Still amused and starstruck I just stared blankly at July.

When she noticed it I looked away ashamed.

"If you are not okay with sharing a room with me, that is okay. I can share a room with one of the boys, Hotch will understand." July said quietly so just I could hear her.

Oh God was I looking so scared?

" No it's totally okay really no worries." I said quickly before July could think anything.

I went back to going through my phone, to not look suspicious.

" Touchdown in 20. Morgan, Reid autopsy. July, Prentiss latest crime scene. Rossi you and I are going to the Precinct." Hotch stated.

I shared a knowing look with July and went back to reading.

20 minutes later

We got out of the Jet and went to our SUV's. I used the remote to open ours so July could tell which one we are going to drive.

As I went for the driver’s seat, July beat me by the second and climbed into the driver’s seat.

I quietly went and climbed into the passenger’s seat.

When we started driving July asked " Was that okay for you, that I drive? It is a habit sorry.".

" No, No it's fine. It's just that when Morgan was my partner he always drove, so I just thought maybe I get to enjoy driving. But really it's okay."

" Lets make a deal, next time you drive. And every time we switch so that we get equal turns." July said.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks."

" No problem I mean we have to work together don't we?" She laughs with her statement. A beautiful laugh that I recognize from somewhere.

"Yeah "

I really think I met July before but where I can't shake the feeling that I know her.

God why isn't my brain working proper?

" So Emily, If I am allowed to ask. How old are you?"

" 29, but I feel way older."

" That is not old. I think it's just the job isn't it?" She states

"Yeah"

"We have arrived. I see the local police officers. Would you mind talking to them and I take a look at our new victim?" Welp that was quick.

"No problem"


	3. Crime Scene Julys POV

While Emily spoke to the local police officers I made my way to our victim and asked the local medical Examiner if the victim showed any sign of sexual assault and torture.

The MEs face gave it away. Damn that poor girl, barely 20 and dead and all because she loved the “wrong” gender and trusted the wrong person after her parents kicked her out.

Damn I wish we could find our unsub immediately. I don't want to see more victims.

That bastard thinks he is doing god’s work "getting rid of the evil and unholy girls", oh how I hate those kind of people.

And what do I do about Emily she clearly is thinking about where she met me before. I can still read her like an open book and that look on the jet she knows something and her brain is working in overdrive to figure it out.

I hope she will not remember me, or what Ian did to me and her while we were undercover.

I mean I changed my look, meaning hair color, eye color, nose shape, hell I even trained more to become even more muscular. She can't tell who I am can she? And she never heard my real name not even after our undercover journey I never told her who I really am. So July Grant is a stranger to her right? Oh gosh I hope so...

If she blows my Cover we are both in danger, hopefully she doesn't. I need to keep her safe.

Okay back to the case. I need Emily to see the Victim to confirm that she is our fourth.

"Emily?" I shout.

"Yeah"

"I think it's our fourth victim." I say as Emily approaches me with the local detective.

"Shit, that means he is on the loose, searching for a new victim." She bites out.

"Yeah, so we need to act fast. And maybe ..." I need to go undercover to catch the Unsub without another girl getting tortured " oh no, never mind" I drift off.

"What are you thinking?" She asks.

"That maybe someone" me obviously "should go undercover to grab the unsubs attention, don't you think?" I state confident.

Damn didn't they see that I am looking just like our victims. I am totally his type and I fit the profile by a beat. I am gay, I am 5'9, brown haired, athletic, we can lie about the got kicked out part. Sounds perfect doesn't it?

"Lets head back to the precinct." Emily stated quiet monotone. And then we got in the car. This time Emily is driving. We stay silent.

I can't blame her. I am new to the team nobody wants me to go undercover on my first case.

But I just fit so perfectly. Ten Minutes into the drive and she still hasn´t said a single word.

Omg this is so annoying why is she so silent.

She needs to talk to me damn Emily just talk already.

"Hey Emily. Penny for your thoughts?" I question.

"Oh, just about how we will break it to the team. You know about you going undercover and everything. Because if I have to be honest, you are the perfect match for our unsub without a doubt. But you are coming straight from the academy."

"You think I don't know that Emily. But I want that Unsub behind bars without another dead Girl okay, he is making all gay girls fear going out or even coming out matter of factly. All I want to do is kick his ass to prison. I am young yes, maybe I don't have the skills yet, okay, but I know how those girls felt while being kicked out, I know how hard it is to stand in front of your parents and tell them that you are gay. I just want everybody to feel safe while they are who they are. Nobody should get killed solely because they love who they love." Was it so hard to understand where I was coming from or going with my speech, because Emily is looking to puzzled, is she getting everything I am saying?

Come on Emily you know what I am talking about, just react God damn it.

"Hey, no need to get vocal okay. I get it."

"Sorry and thanks for understanding."

"No need to apologize tell Hotch the exact thing but maybe a little less loud."

Omg I was screaming shit, that is really unprofessional.

"Thanks will do. I just want to prove myself to the team, let you know that I am worth it. That I am a good agent and everything, you know."

"You remind me a lot of myself." She laughs.

"I do, how so?" That's funny, Emily you really don't remember me. You taught me everything, so yeah I better remind you of yourself.

"The Way you speak and the way you don't back down even if you are really uncomfortable. I did the same and I pushed all my Emotions away deep down in boxes."

"But I just showed all my emotions and you just known me for like 2 hours now. You don't know if I am really that hard or cold faced."

I really think she is remembering me, that will be hard to keep up. I need to call Strauss as soon as possible. She is the only person that knows about my mission, she was the one hiring me. Well and Strauss is kinda like my mum now so yeah I definitely need to call her.

How should I tell Emily that Doyle escaped from Prison and is after everybody that worked with him or against him. Strauss knows how hard it was for me to change everything and how hard it was for Emily the last time she came in contact with Ian Doyle. I don't want a rerun. Emily and I went through enough. Emily needs to be safe, she does not need to worry about Doyle.

"Yeah I don't know I have a feeling we are more alike than we both think." She says deep in thoughts.

"Maybe" She really has no clue how much I am like her.

"We are here, lets give the team the update and then you talk to Hotch."

"Sure thing."

Do I tell Hotch about Doyle or that, if I am undercover someone needs to watch over Emily so Doyle doesn't catch her. Well I think about it after talking to Strauss.

I need my thoughts to be with the case now, the speech has to be perfect so Hotch will trust me with going undercover and not blowing the Case. I think I am just going to tell him my story so he can see how much I am like our victims.


	4. The Precinct

When Emily and July entered the Precinct everybody else was already there, working on the profile and location of the unsub.

"Hey Hotch, you got a minute? July has an idea she wants to present to you." Emily asked while sitting down next to Morgan and Reid looking at the map in front of them.

"Sure. July should we go into one of the rooms for more privacy or do you want to discuss this in front of the team?" Hotch looked at July concerned.

" Would you mind discussing it in privacy?" July asks nervously.

"No Problem, follow me." Hotch said while taking off in the direction of an unoccupied room.

July followed him and they both sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

"So what do you have to offer?" Hotch asks.

"Oh just you know sending me undercover, so we can catch the unsub without risking another life."

"Are you serious?" Hotch facial expression shattered after hearing what July said.

Clearly Hotch didn't see that coming.

"Wait let me explain a little more" July quickly tried to get Hotch from exploding with anger. "Emily and I were thinking. We don't want to see another young girl getting tortured and die. So we thought about an undercover mission. I mean Hotch lets be honest for a moment. Have you seen the victims, I fit perfectly into his type. I am brown haired, 5'9, gay, got kicked out after coming out to my parents, 22 years old, athletic. Come on. And by the way, I know what those girls are going through, they are scared and lonely, trusted the wrong person. I went through the same things they did but I was fortunate enough to have found someone to trust and rely on. I don't want to see another girl die. The city’s community is scared, those girls fear going out, hell even coming out. Everybody has the right to be themselves, let alone live without fear. I was them, I know what they are going through. Hotch please, I know I have no idea about undercover missions, but it rather be me getting tortured than another girl. I can take it. I will play my part so good that everybody will believe me. Please." July was now crying, still trying to keep herself professional.

"You seem positive that you can do it. So I will approve it, as long as you will be explaining it to Strauss." Hotch said while gripping tissues and laying a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

After July calmed down, Hotch left her in the room, so she could call Strauss.

"Strauss, yes this is Agent Grant, yes I am alone right now."

"Good, Agent we have a problem. Doyle was last seen near your current location, watch out and don't do anything stupid, am I clear." She barked trough the phone.

"Yes, but I was calling, because I need to go undercover to catch our current unsub"

"You what, not right now!" she was still barking.

"You need to understand. This needs to be done right now. Just send an undercover agent that will not let Emily out of sight."

"Agent Grant, that is your Job, your mission. You are putting everyone’s life’s in danger!"

"I know but this needs to be done and afterwards Doyle will die, if necessary from my own hands."

"Okay, just make sure you and Agent Prentiss stay safe." She finally caved in.

"Will do, thanks Chief Strauss, see you back in Quantico."

"Stay safe. Please." She says in her usual voice when she speaks to July just like a mother, maybe a little more begging towards the end.

"Sure" With that she ended the call.

After July ended the call, she went back to the conference room and met the others waiting for good news.

"Strauss approves, so I will change and get to town." July said while leaving for the exit, to head to the SUV and head to the hotel. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

But before she reached the door, someone stopped her in her tracks. Turning around Morgan stepped in her way and guided her back into the conference room.

With red puffy eyes July looked at the team and then took the seat Morgan offered her.

"Do you really think, we will let you go without a briefing or a good profile on our Unsub, silly?" Morgan asked with a grin.

"No" July said quietly "I just thought I could get changed and calm down a little more."

"Are you really okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah fine, just a little shaken. Strauss was pretty hard I guess."

"Is that really what troubles you right now?" Reid asks worry filled his voice.

"Yeah, well I mean, no well I don't know. I guess the case hits me harder than I thought."

" No need to excuse, we all have cases that hit us hard, July are you really okay going undercover?" Hotch now evidentially worried asks.

"Yeah Hotch I can take it, don't worry about me."

"Good than lets get you briefed." Hotch adds.

After that the Team assembled the whole police station in the conference room to brief everybody for the mission.

"We are possibly looking for a woman mid-30s, she seems trustworthy, friendly." Rossi began.

"She seems to be so trustworthy that our victims left with her, without being drugged or knocked out." Morgan continued.

"She has to have a House or Safe Place where she can torture the Girls without anybody hearing them scream. Possibly at the outskirt of the city." Emily stated.

" We are going to send Agent Grant undercover to find our Unsub. We want you to stay back until we can clearly tell that the person is our Unsub and we find her hiding spot." Reid said.

"You all will be doing your normal job, so we don't cause any suspicions, but you will always try and keep an eye on our Agent, but don't interact too fast when she is leaving with someone. Are we clear?" Hotch ended the briefing. The police officers all nodded and left the conference room.

"July drive to the Hotel get changed and get to town. We need to act fast." Hotch said. With these words said July left the team to go to her SUV.

Before she got into her car, she heard Morgan shout to her to wait.

" July, wait. Why did Strauss tell me to watch over Emily while you are undercover? What’s going on? Do we need to worry?" He asks her concerned.

" Just do what you were told Morgan. I can't give you information please just leave it be and stay with Emily. Thanks"

With that said July got in the car and drove in the direction of the Hotel.


	5. Hotel Room Julys POV

Once I got into my Hotel room I changed into my going out clothes, well in the clothes that I supposedly ran away in. I also pack some clothes of mine in my old dirty backpack that I always carry with me.

Once I was changed I went into the bathroom and started applying my makeup, which consists of some mascara and foundation, I don´t wanna look to good, when the door was being opened. I heard footsteps going into the main part of the Hotel room and then someone dipping on the bed.

"Hello?" I asked, pretty sure I locked the door. Who could that be?

"July, it's me Emily we share a room remember?" Emily asked the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Sorry forgot it." What the hell shouldn't she be at the precinct? What is she doing here.

Well, just going to pretend she is not here and finish my makeup. Why is she here anyway.

Looking in the mirror, I can tell I look perfectly styled for getting to know the town I ran to, after my parents kicked me out, I only need to figure out how to start crying when going into a café or something like that.

I think Emily is getting bored, I can hear her tapping her foot on the carpet ever so slightly.

"Hey Emily, what do you think is it okay to go out like this?" I asked coming out of the bathroom. I was wearing my skinny dark jeans, a tight tank top in light blue and my heeled boots, the jeans look destroyed and the top is a little dirty, my boots are ran down and black. I look just like those twenty some normally look.

Emily looked me up and down and then focused on my chest.

"Yeah looks good. But what is that?" Emily asked while pointing her finger at my breast.

"Well I am sure you heard of tits before so..." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean your tits dummy. I meant that black thing shining thru. What exactly is it. It looks cool."

"Oh that. I am sure you heard of tattoos before so ...

You want to see it?" Well as if she doesn't have a tattoo herself, is she really that obvious to flirt right here right now? As if she couldn´t tell that that is a tattoo.

"Umm no. I was just curious." Emily sighs looking intently at the floor.

" That’s okay." I said quickly to not make it more awkward. " I should get going and you should drive back to the precinct." I say stern.

" Yeah I just need to wait for Morgan he insisted on driving me here and taking me back so ..." Emily drifted off.

" Yeah good, so I just need to put the mic and GPS Tracker in place. Would you mind helping me? I can't reach that far." I ask even though I know how to do it I still don´t want Emily to thinking more about why Morgan drove her here.

" Sure where should the mic go? "

" Well Garcia said that you know right between my boobs would be perfect and the Wire should go around the back into my pants down to my ankle, and the GPS needs to be somewhere safe, I don't know where." I say uncomfortable.

"Okay well, so I am going to adjust the Wire and then I think about a placement for the GPS."

Emily quickly got the Mic out of the case and started putting it in place.

And I just concentrated on not going tomato red and to make the situation more uncomfortable by saying something.

Well and here goes nothing, she is definitely touching my boobs and I can feel my face getting redder every second. Boy do I hate my Life right know. Why does my face get red, it is not the first time some adjusted the Wire for me.

And now she is touching my waist and wait what ... why is she unbuttoning my pants what the HELL.

"Umm Emily, what are you doing?" I ask, what the hell I never told her to open my pants.

"Adjusting the Wire like you asked me to? “She says innocently “You said you want it down your pants, so why do you ask?"

"Oh was just wondering why you unbuttoned my pants, but that makes sense." Oh god July could you get more awkward? Totally dumb.

" Well you are clearly uncomfortable. So why did you ask me in the first place?" She is getting angry I can tell, quick think of something to make her think you are scared.

"Because I don't know how these Things are done, okay I didn't know what to do with all the Wires and stuff." Well July great Job you just told a profiler that believes in you that you actually have no clue to what you are doing here. Great Job tho. But she seems to believe it.

Emily will think that you are stupid and why did you even asked her to do it in the first place. You know how this works, you can do it by yourself. Was it only to take her mind of the things that you are worried about or was it because you wanted to have someone you could rely on?

" Hey, no problem, you will learn it over time." She says friendlier and calmer.

" Thanks, I should get going."

" Yeah Morgan should be here any minute."

And with that said Emily left the room and I was alone again.

Well now that I am ready lets go to town and meet people.

KNOCK KNOCK

Who could possibly be knocking at my door? I thought everyone else was at the precinct.

" Come in please." I say loudly.

" Hey." Hotch said while taking a step inside.

"Hey Boss, I was just about to leave. What’s up?"

" Just want to make sure everything is on track and you turned on all the Equipment." He is concerned I can tell.

" Yeah. Emily helped. Thanks for making sure."

" Okay. Stay safe."

" Will do." As the words left my mouth, Hotch walked out of my room and left me alone again.

Okay July get in the mood. Think about something, a story that you can tell.

Lets think.

I was 20, when my parents kicked me out. I moved in with my girlfriend but she got abusive so I ran away and that’s how I ended up here with no money and just some clothes.

I should also say that I need a place to stay, so it will get easier for her to talk to me and take me somewhere.

It should definitely sound more heartbreaking just for the emotions, so they can flow.

How do I do that?

Well I could think of the Things I went through with Doyle to keep the tears falling or about my sweet angel baby in heaven.

Yup that worked the tears are pooling great.

Okay lets get into town.

I grab my purse and my bag pack, threw on my leather jacket and locked the Hotel room door behind me.

Stepping out into the warm sunny day I put on my shades and started walking down the street.

Okay here goes nothing, lets find a coffee shop to start and socialize. I walk down the main road of this town. It looks like every small town, nothing special popping out. So why does a serial killer start here? Oh look there are two coffee shops next to each other. I will not go into the chain one because there are too many people inside. I will take the smaller one.

That Cafe looks nice and cozy, like a family one, where you sit down and stay for as long as you want without someone asking you to order something else or leave. So the talking should come easy, if someone decides to ask me why I am crying.

I just need to get crying, to attract the people’s attention.

Okay lets think.

_ Flashback _

_I am in the attic of Doyle’s Mansion in Italy._

_Broken and hurt, I can still feel all the bruises and cuts he left me with._

_I can feel blood pooling between my legs, god I need to get to the Hospital, I probably need stitches._

And there are the tears, it worked thinking back still hurts like hell.

Entering the coffee shop all eyes were on me, thankfully I am starting this undercover mission correctly. I sit down and order a hot chocolate from the nice waitress who looks at me like I am some kind of alien.


	6. The Precinct Meantime

After July left for her Hotel room the others stayed behind and continued working on the location and name of the unsub. They all sat down at the conference table in the middle of the room, surrounded by crime scene photos they proceed to figure out why those girls were kidnaped and killed. When suddenly Emily stood up and said “I am going to head to the hotel, I wanna make sure July is equipped and ready.”

Emily then proceeded to head to the SUV when Morgan stopped her midway.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emily said in surprise.

"Stopping you. Where the heck are you going alone?" Morgan said while holding Emily back from escaping.

" Why are you interested in me going alone? Are you afraid that I can´t handle myself? That I will get killed on the way? Derek please just let me go." Emily is getting angry.

" I am driving you there, but first I let the others know." He says while turning to leave.

"Morgan you know that I can drive there myself what the hell. I don't need a babysitter just let me go and tell the others I went. You don't need to come with me."

" Yes I do. Now wait for me. We are partners again so I want to be wherever you are, okay " He says with no room for arguments.

"Fine, I wait in the car." Emily sighs.

"Thanks"

Morgan went back into the Precinct and Emily went to get into the SUV.

"Guys, I am taking Emily to the Hotel. She was to make sure July is alright."

"Fine but don't take too long." Hotch stated

While Morgan left the precinct Hotch continued " Reid how is the profile coming along? Rossi do we have something for the press, that is more than a warning?".

"The profile is almost done and I think I found the home base of the unsub. Give me 10 minutes and I am ready." Reid answered.

" Well in that case the press will get a full profile within the next four hours. Because we don't want the profile out before the unsub laid eyes on July or do we?" Rossi asked the last part sarcastically.

"Great Job guys. Lets catch him before he actually hurts Agent Grant. I am going to the Hotel see if July is ready and brief her again." He turned around to leave.

Hotch had just finish his sentence when his phone rang.

"Agent Hotchner"

" This is Section Chief Erin Strauss, do you have a minute?"

" Yes " Hotch looked at Reid and Rossi while holding his phone shut and then he said " That is Strauss see you in a bit. Reid when I am back I want that finished profile. "

Reid and Rossi just nodded and Hotch left for his SUV.

" Chief Strauss, what honors me with your call?" He asks kindly.

" Quit the sarcasm Aaron. This is serious. Do you know where Agent Prentiss is at the moment?" She barks through the phone.

"She is at the Hotel with the Agents Morgan and Grant. Why?"

"She needs to have an agent by her side 24/7 am I clear?"

" Yes Ma'am. But again why, if I am allowed to ask?"

" Well I hope you will never get to know why we took these precautions. Agent Hotchner lets just say Agent Prentiss needs protection and Agent Grant needs to be back from her undercover trip as soon as possible." She barks louder and sterner as to let no further questions through.

" Understood I will ask no further questions."

" Okay, once you are back in Quantico I want you and your Agents in my Office asap."

" Yes Ma'am"

When the call was over Hotch had already made his way to the Hotel parking space.

In the meantime Rossi and Reid kept working in the conference room of the precinct. Both had a fresh coffee in hand and looked at the towns map in front of them on the whiteboard.

" Hey Rossi, did you notice that everybody else is acting strange and that something is really off with Agent Grant?"

"Yeah kiddo, I've noticed. Do you have a guess why?" he inquires.

" I would say everybody is quiet uncomfortable with sending Agent Grant undercover, but anything else no clue.

Did Hotch send you a message on the subject why Strauss called him?"

"Nope" Rossi said popping the p.

" Well what are you guessing?" Reid tries to hide his excitement over the new riddle of figuring out Agent Grant.

" Same as you, but also I can't wrap my head around how familiar Agent Grant looks to me. I think I saw her before on some occasion, can't remember where exactly. " Rossi mumbles.

" Really, I think Emily also has that Feeling, maybe she can help you. Or you figure it out together."

"Yeah" Rossi focuses back on the crime scene photos while sipping his coffee.

And with that they both went back to work.

Emily and Morgan on the way back to the precinct

"Why did you insisted on driving me?" Emily asked curiously.

" Orders, Emily. I was told to keep an eye on you from Strauss. And before you ask I have no clue why." He shrugs

" Interesting " Emily states.

" Really, why?" Morgan asks.

" I think that, that was Julys Job but now that she is undercover you are doing her Job." Emily shrugs.

" But why do you need a babysitter?"

" Don't have a clue."

Back at the precinct

" So what do we have?" Hotch questioned after everybody joined him in the conference room, all of them had a cup of coffee in their hands. Emily and Morgan were back at the precinct too.

" Well Garcia is keeping track of July. She is hearing everything she does and she can see where she is going." Emily answered in between taking sips of coffee.

" And I finished the geographical profile." Spencer said a little joy in his voice.

" Than lets see were our unsub is most likely located." Hotch says.

" Since we had three different dumping sides and three different obduction sides, I connected these dots and found that in this area" Reid pointed to the map on the board " he might be living or hiding the victims." He marks the area again with red marker.

" Good. Call Garcia tell her she needs to run a background check on everyone who is living there and let her look out for hiding spots. I will send Agent Grant a text telling her what we found out." Hotch left the room and fished his phone out of his pocket.

" Baby Girl, we need your magic fingers.” Morgan says into his phone after speed dialing Garcia “We need you to run a background check on all the people that live in the area around 5'Avenue and St. Peters street.

Also look out for hiding spots our unsub might like. Anything from July yet?" Morgan quickly added the question before Garcia could say anything.

" Hello, my little crime fighters, my magical fingers will do their work. On July well I can tell, she is sitting in a coffee shop right now, I can hear her cry. That is all right now. But I will contact you if something else happens. Garcia out." The call ended and the agents took in the information’s they were just given.


	7. At the Cafe Julys POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description of Violence

While I searched in my purse for my wallet and my tissues, I was met with the looks from every other person in the cafe. They looked really concerned.

But that is exactly what I want right?

Since Garcia can her everything I need to concentrate on not telling too much.

When the waitress returned with my hot chocolate I realize everybody was stil staring at me. Putting my shades in my purse, I can see in the reflection of the store window how ruined my makeup is.

It only took five minutes before a woman approached my table.

" Hey is this seat taken?" Asked the woman.

She looked around 30 and friendly. Long light brown hair, she seems about 5´´5, she is wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"No" I said sniffing a little.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Yeah" That was fast, well then lets get the show started. I have to think back to Doyle so I cry some more just for the drama.

_ Flashback _

_I was back in the attic of Doyle’s Mansion._

_Everything hurts, I just want to go home, leave this place, this undercover mission, this pain._

_Oh shit I hear footsteps; he is coming back._

_Oh please no._

_The door was slammed open. Ian was standing in the doorway tall and angry his face red and his artery pooping out at his throat._

_"Ian please don't. Please I swear I am sorry it will never happen " I was begging but I was shut with a kick to the rips._

_The kick knocked me to the ground grasping for air._

_I curled up into a ball and tried not to cry._

_"You little shit, you really think I will let you out of here alive? You betrayed me, you told the cops about me. You are worth nothing. You can be lucky I even laid a hand on you." Ian spat out. He crouched down next to me his face millimeters from mine. I can see his stubbles of a beard and the undereye bags._

_"I didn't tell the cops. I promise I didn't even know about the weapon deal, I swear you didn't tell me before. You just told me after the cops let you go. You hired me for your son, why should I have risked that?" I cried out. While Ian stood back up._

_That was all I was able to say before Ian took another kick._

_"Ian stop it, she learned her lesson!" Emily, or should I say Lauren, came screaming upstairs " She had enough Ian please, you did enough. She learned her lesson." She looked as beautiful as always her bangs hung in her face. Standing in the doorway she looked like an angel with her white linen shirt and trousers._

_"I am sorry" Was all I managed to say before Ian took another punch at me and a wave of pain hit me._

_Ian left and Emily/Lauren kneeled down beside me._

_"Hey Lucia, “Lucia was my undercover name” are you okay enough to stand up? I want to take you to the hospital." Emily/Lauren asked._

_"No, just leave me, Lauren. Ian will kill us both if he finds out that you want to take me to the hospital." I say._

_"Lucia, please you are hurt and you are bleeding. Please" Emily begs._

_"No. Just bring me a first aid kit and an ice pack."_

_"Fine, but I will check on you every hour and I will bring you water and pain killers."_

_"Thanks" I say broken._

_And with that Emily left me alone in the attic._

"You okay?" The woman opposite of me asked. She has a coffee in front of her and she scooted a little closer to me.

Wow I totally zoomed out.

"Yeah... No... I don't know actually." By now I was crying and sniffing like my life depends on it.

"What's wrong Love?" She kindly asks putting her hand on mine on top of the table.

"I don't know, everything happened so fast and now I am here and I don't even know where here is exactly."

"Well you are in Old Saybrook, Connecticut. How did you end up here?"

"I ran away as far as I could, nobody knows where I am." I say sniffling.

"Why did you run away?" She is still friendly and her concern seems legitimate.

"The first time because my parents kicked me out half a year ago, I haven't spoken to them since. The second time was yesterday. Because I moved in with my girlfriend, but she got abusive, so I took my Backpack and ran."

"Oh dear, I am so sorry." She still seems honest and without any intention on killing me.

"It's okay. I mean I deserve it, don't I? Going against my parents and the bible." I say, I stopped crying and was trying to wipe my eyes clean of my makeup.

"Oh, no you did nothing wrong, okay. You are you and that is perfectly fine. Do you have a place to stay?" She asks.

"No all of the hotels are overbooked and I don't have money. I am just a student." I almost choke out.

She seems way to interested in my problems, that is suspicious. I mean she fits the profile. She seems almost happy that I don't have a place to stay. She could be the Unsub, so I think I will take the shot, if she asked me to come with her. I have a feeling that I am about to have the Unsub with me.

"You know, I think you can stay with me for a night and I will help you find a place to stay. If you want to." She kindly offers and she still sounds honest and concerned.

"No, that is too much to asked. I mean thank you really much for listening to me, but I will find a place to stay." I decline.

"No really, I have a couch for you. Don't worry I wouldn't have asked, if that would be a problem for me."

"Really, thank you. You are saving me from sleeping on the streets." I say thankful and honest.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. You are way too young to sleep on the street alone. You need help and I can give it to you."

“Thank you sooo much, how can I ever pay you back?" I need to go with her, I really think she is the one.

That was easy hopefully Garcia heard everything and is notifying the team.

"Come on, lets get you to my place. I think you need a hot shower and a proper meal." She says while she gets up to pay for our beverages.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom first. If you will excuse me." I say while making my way to the back where the bathroom is located.

"No problem. Oh and by the way I am Stefanie, but you can call me Stef." She says putting away her wallet.

"Okay"

Heading to the bathroom I decided I need to text Hotch.

Opening my Phone, there is a text.

Agent Grant, our Unsub is most likely located around 5'Ave and Street. Stay safe Hotchner 

Thank you Agent Hotchner. I meet a Woman, could be our Unsub. She offered me her couch. Grant 

Finishing the text I came out of the toilet stall washed my hands and walked back into the main room of the cafe.

"Hey, ready to go?" Stef asked me.

"Yeah, ohh my name is Hope and again thank you."

"No problem really." She escorted me out of the café to her car. It was a white sedan with tinted windows. We got in the car and started to drive on the main road.

The car drive was short and silent.

I kept track of where we were heading. But from what I can tell this is the complete opposite direction. We went to the outskirt of town and drove into the suburbs.

Stef parked the car in a driveway of a two-story house in a, from what I can tell, friendly neighborhood.

We got out of the car, making our way to the front door. Where she fished her keys out of her purse, she locked the car and opened the front door.


	8. At the House Julys POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic RAPE SCENE !!!

When I stepped into the house, I felt a warm sensation. It felt like Home. Not like Girls were tortured. It felt loving and warm. It looked like any other home, carpets, nice furniture, a lot of framed pictures and cozy looking pillows.

"Stef honey, is that you?" I heard a man shouting.

"Yes hon. I brought a visitor, that poor girl didn't have a place to stay. I offered her our couch."

"Oh, okay." The man, Stefs Husband, stepped into the living room.

"Hey, my Name is Markus, nice to meet you."

"Hey I am Hope. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No Problem really." Markus said.

He was tall about 6'4, athletic but he looked way to friendly. He was wearing cargo shorts and a Ralph Lauren polo shirt.

"Hope, you can put your stuff next to the couch. I will put some fresh towels in the bathroom for you, okay?" Stef asked.

"Yeah thank you, really sooo much. I don't know what I would have done without you really. I don't know how I will ever be able to pay you Guys back." Markus and I were still standing in the living room.

"Really no need to worry." This time Markus answered.

Stef left the room and I was alone with Markus.

"So why are you so upset?" Markus asked

"I left my Family and Friends, I ran from my girlfriend and I am afraid that I will never be able to go back Home."

As I said the part about my Girlfriend, Markus face lost its masking for a second. Well at least now I know, I might have found our Unsubs. He definitely seems like the guy who would torture and kill Girls.

Oh God, the others never considered a second Unsub or partner.

Hopefully by now they caught up with it.

"Oh I'm sorry for you. Stef and I will help you with everything you need okay. You don't need to worry anymore." He says kindly while he went to the front door and locked it. That is suspicious.

I think I need to get rid of the mic, before anyone can find it and I need to delete all my text. Thank God the GPS tracker is hidden in my belt. I think he will search my things so I need to hide it.

"Hey, Hope you can go take a shower now, I put the fresh towels on the sink for you." Stef came back downstairs with a smile.

"Yeah, okay thanks. Then if you excuse me." I say.

"When you’re done we will have dinner ready. How does Tomato soup and Grilled Cheese sound?" Markus asked

"Great. Thanks Guys."

Walking up the stairs to the bathroom, I noticed all the pictures of the happy couple they are pretending to be. Well I guess killing does bond people huh.

Stepping into the bathroom, I locked the door behind me and grabbed my phone.

To: Penelope Garcia

From: July Grant

Garcia, I think I found our Unsubs. IT IS A COUPLE. I am going to put the mic away. If you don't get a text from me within tomorrow night, send the team to this location with a search warrant. And please lock my phone and delete all my text. Grant

Without waiting for a reply, I turned my phone off and got into the shower.

After showering I dried myself and put my yoga pants and sweatshirt on. Then hiding the mic and the wire between my clothes and toiletries.

Going back downstairs, I was greeted with the smell of tomato soup.

As I turned into the kitchen Stef and Markus were already sitting at the made dinner table. I took the empty seat and we started eating.

"So Hope" Stef started mid dinner "how exactly did everything happen? Would you mind sharing the details?"

"Well, so as I said, I brought my girlfriend home half a year ago to meet my parents for the first time. But instead of being happy for me my parents started screaming. They told me I was a dyke, that I am going against the bible, that I am a disgrace for the family and that if I wanted to keep that Lifestyle I am not welcomed anymore." Mentally I drifted back to Ian.

_ Flashback _

_After Lauren left, I felt exhausted and hurt._

_At some point I must have fallen asleep, because the next Thing I remember is waking up in extreme pain. I was still on the floor, probably because I am too heavy for Lauren to carry me over to the bed. Next to me stood a glass of water and two pills, which I am assuming are painkillers._

_I gratefully downed the painkillers and the water. Trying to sit up, I see that my body is covered in bandages and my ribcage has an ice pack taped to it. Covering up most of the bruises and cuts._

_I guess Lauren took care of me, while I was asleep. When we get out of here I need to thank her for taking care of me. If I come out of here alive._

_Because she just risked her life showing how much she cares about me. I really like her so I hope we see each other again after this ordeal._

_Days passed without anything happening. I made it to the bed and slept most of the time. I could hear everyone downstairs living their life._

_I was exhausted, hunger and thirst long forgotten._

_I wonder if Declan misses me? I mean I have been gone for days, does he think I am gone or that I will return?_

_Hearing footsteps coming upstairs, I find myself getting out of bed as fast as possible crawling into the furthest corner of the attic._

_The door slammed open and Ian walked until he was standing directly in front of me. Again his face was red because of his anger and his veins were popping out of his skin._

_"Ian please NO. I don't want another round please. Let me get back to Declan. Please"_

_I hated it, I never beg for anything. Why am I begging him not to kill me. He will do it any way. Why do I even talk he will punish me anyway._

_Before I could beg again Ian kicked me in the rips. Without saying a word. So hard that I blacked out._

Wrapping up my story, dinner long forgotten and finished, I felt drowsy kind of like I was drunk.

Oh God they put something like GHB into my food, they are knocking me out ohh noo.

~ I blacked out ~

When I woke up, I was laying on the cold pavement.

It was dark and really cold.

Trying to get used to the dark my eyes drifted through the, what I assume is the basement, I could see the chains that were attached to the wall, which would leave me hanging on a wall in a spread out eagle like look.

And when I looked at myself I saw that I was chained, the chains lead to the chain ends on the wall giving me some space to move. I had only my underwear on.

I can't tell how much time passed but it must have been a while, because my stomach started growling again but maybe I threw up because of the drugs.

At least I know now that I went with the right woman. Noticing the heat I feel I know where this is heading.

Wow, I didn't think I could still be triggered but my heart rate is running away and I am sweating like crazy even tho it is really cold down here. I started drifting back into my mind.

_ Flashback _

_Waking up again I found myself on the bed in the attic only wearing underwear and being tied up._

_My legs were spilt and my ankles were tied to the bedpost the same goes for my arms and wrists. So I guess this is how my life will end, tied up and half naked._

_I know what is coming next but I don't want it. Is he really using me as a toy now or is my mind going too far?_

_July you are such an Idiot why did you agree to this undercover mission?_

_Risking your life, getting tortured and probably raped._

_Ian turned on his heels and was now looking at me._

_I totally forgot he was here. He still looked angry but also kind of aroused._

_And here goes nothing, God help me if I get out of here alive._

_Ian sat down next to me and started slowly scraping a knife over my exposed body, with a grin that would make horror movie killers look bad._

_"Ian, please you don't have to do it like this. We can go down to your bedroom and have sex like normal people. Please!" Well I didn't want to cry but now I was crying and again begging, why tho it won´t do any good anyway._

_" You don't get to talk are we clear. You are enjoying whatever I do to you, slut. You don't get to enjoy normal sex, you are my toy understand? You are worth nothing. You betrayed me and now you are paying. Shut your mouth and stop the crying, I don´t want to hear anything. God damn it. You don't deserve normal, you deserve nothing. Consider yourself lucky that I even come up here to have fun with you, slut." Ian screamed while he pressed the knife harder into my skin, breaking it and when the blood trickled down my stomach he put a finger on the wound it hurt like hell._

_He continued for about five minutes, doing the same thing every time breaking my skin and then pushing his finger on the wound. Then he started dragging his fingers all around and over my body, focusing on my breast and thighs. He pulled my bra off and kneaded my breast._

_He does it so hard that I can't feel them anymore and my whole-body hurts._

_And then I can feel Ian ripping my undies off._

_Getting on me, Ian let out a loud moan. Like I am some sort of sex doll, he can treat like an object or better yet an animal._

_Well sometimes I wish I was never born. Closing my eyes I wish to be somewhere else._

_"AHHHHH" I let out a scream, while Ian entered me. He didn't warn me; he didn't go slow._

_He just started hammering his dick inside me. I can feel every stroke, every inch and every vein he has._

_I feel like my whole body is on fire, everything hurts. I just want to die, but I guess he wants me to suffer first._

_If I ever get the chance to kill him I will. And I don´t care if I die while doing so._

_Ian was still raping me when he started using his knife again, cutting my whole body, little cuts, long cuts, deep cuts, shallow cuts all over every inch of skin he could reach._

_It feels like forever, the pain never not stopping, I can feel the blood pooling between my legs and with every stroke I can feel my body ripping apart even more._

_After what felt like an eternity in hell, Ian stopped and untied me, then he left and I can finally open my eyes again._

_The whole room is spinning and I just want to die. Everything hurts and I can still feel him on me._

_The door was opened and Ian’s best man Justin came in. He wore jeans and a blue t-shirt, he looked at me like I was some kind of prey, I just wanted to escape or let the earth swallow me. Without missing a beat he pulled his pants down and came over to the bed. I was still drowsy from Ian’s torture and rape so I couldn't move my body to get away or to defend myself. I just closed my eyes again and let it happen, without screaming or trying to get him off, because that would hurt me more and it would take longer. I felt nothing but pain and shame. Shame because I couldn´t do anything and because I let it get this far in the first place. If I had just shut my mouth nothing except for bruises would have happened._

_After approximately 30 minutes he was satisfied and done and left._

_I was alone again and gave in to my exhaustion and fell asleep. It was not a good sleep because everything hurt._

When the Flashback ended, Markus was standing over me with an evil grin.

I guess now he will start with his torture.

He pinned me closer to the wall and pulled a dagger out of his belt. I could still move but I didn´t too paralyzed by the flashback to do anything.

Slowly he creeped it up my body till it was mere inches from my face.

*Bang * The door of the basement flew open. Light streaming in behind Hotch and Morgan.

" Markus Taylor, FBI put your hands up and leave the woman alone." Hotch screamed with his gun trained on Markus head.

Hotch and Morgan came down the stairs, eyes fixed on Markus.

But he didn't give in, he kept the knife at my throat an pulled me to the back of the basement, as far as the chains let him. I just followed still in my own mind, not fully realizing what was going on. I just felt the knife scratching my throat.

Without a warning Morgan pulled the trigger and shot Markus between his eyes, I fell to the floor and felt blood trickling down my throat.

While Morgan and Hotch secured Markus, making sure that he is dead and also dragging him away from me, Emily came rushing downstairs with an EMT and a blanket.

" Hey July, the EMT is going to check you over okay. Here take the blanket you are freezing." Emily said lovingly. If I wouldn´t know better I’d say she has a crush on me.

" Thanks Emily and thank you guys. You found me before anything drastic happened.”

" Did you doubt that July?" Morgan asked sarcastically.

" No of course not." I said sarcastically with a wink.

The EMT help me up the stairs, I was still a little wobbly, and they put me on a stretcher.

" We are going to take you to the hospital to check you over and get your blood tested, just to see if the drugs left your system." One of the EMTs said. The other one just silently followed.

" No No I am fine; I don't need to go to the hospital really. " I said while trying to get off the stretcher.

" Agent Grant, you are going to the Hospital, that is an official order. " Hotch stated angrily.

" Fine. " I sigh.

" We will pick you up from the hospital once we finish everything here. And then we will head back to Quantico. " Hotch added while I was being loaded into the ambulance.


End file.
